Cosmic
by Twilight Walters
Summary: Emotions are running rampant during the drive back from Comity after the Syzygy case. Scully's POV. Be warned... coarse language.


Title: Cosmic  
Author: Twilight Walters  
Distribution: Anywhere but please let me know.  
Rating: PG / K+  
Categories: Vignette (V)  
Keywords: Mulder/Scully UST  
Spoilers: Syzygy  
Summary: Emotions are running rampant during the drive back from Comity after the Syzygy case. Scully's POV. Be warned... coarse language.  
Disclaimer: The characters in this story are the property of Chris Carter and Fox. No copyright infringement intended  
Feedback: Please, Please, Please, Please...

x

Cosmic  
By Twilight

Complete Fucking Wanker... Thinks he can treat me like that and get away with it??? Never! I have never, in my entire life, felt so furious... Damn Detective Fucking White... I can't get away from this Goddamn town fast enough.

Planetary alignment??? Ha! Sure, Fine, Whatever!

See, Mulder... my feet can reach the frigging pedals and they can press them all the way to the fucking floor.

COMITY... the Perfect Harmony City... yeah, Right!!! Not in this zip code!

I am utterly seething... good job the roads are empty... I really shouldn't be driving in this mood but if he thinks I'll let him drive... the big macho-man, ha!

"Scully."

Oh, he did not just speak to me.

"Scully? You need to..."

Shut up, shut up, shut up!

"... slow down."

So, he thinks he can back seat drive??? I do not think so. I swear if I press this pedal any harder my foot will go through the floor.

"You'll want to slow down." He is using that calming voice on me... It won't work this time. I chance a glance at him and see he's using his innocent boyish look on me.

If looks could kill he would be sooo dead now.

"Shut the fuck up!" Shit! I swore aloud... Right, I have to get some control.

He's still staring at me, in shock more than anything I think. I chance another look to his eyes and they are gleaming with hurt and something else I have never seen there before... it's almost malicious.

"Sure." He says turning back to the road. A smug smirk turns up the corners of his mouth as he adds "Whatever."

What the hell was that look for??? What does he know that I don't... Shit! Fucking flashing lights.

I don't believe this... I must have done some really bad things in a previous life... Wait! I don't believe in past lives... He's even got me thinking like him.

Pulling over onto the side of the road the ramifications of my little speeding hissy fit hit me. I am a Goddamn FBI Agent, I can't get a speeding ticket, and certainly not just because I am in a bad mood. Looking at Mulder I see he is still wearing that smug smirk but he is now staring straight at me.

"I tried to warn you." He states without sincerity.

Bastard! Knowing it won't solve anything I hit the steering wheel in frustration and take a deep breath.

"Just show him your badge." Mulder states, apparently taking some pity on me.

"I will not." I hiss... Okay, maybe that did sound a bit sharp but damn him, this is his fault.

Slipping off my black leather driving gloves I pinch the bridge of my noise as I formulate a plan.

It's been a long time but I can do this... If I just lose this trench coat and unfasten a couple of buttons... There. God, I hope this works... if not, Mulder will never let me live it down.

As the officer gets out of his patrol car and approaches us I wind down the car window and pray to God that he is not gay... mind you, I've pulled that off before too... What the hell, I'm up for a challenge. Mulder may not find me attractive, but some men do.

"Hello Officer." I purr.

"Miss, can I see your driving license please?"

Miss? Well that's a good start right? Not ma'am.

"Of course. It's behind my seat." I state as I flutter my eye lashes.

The officer opens my door for me so I can collect my purse from the back of the car, just as I hoped he would. I hitch my skirt slightly as I extend my legs out of the car... I have never been so glad to be wearing a short skirt in my life.

As the officer closes my door I slip off my suit jacket and check that enough buttons are undone on my blouse... Thank you wonderbra. I am so glad that I thought not to wear my weapon on the drive... that surely would have given away my ruse. The officer opens the back door for me and I toss my jacket on the seat before I smile up at him once more.

"Thank you!" I purr again. Jesus, this is so degrading, but if it works... As I lean down to retrieve my purse I make sure that my skirt rides up and shows a glimpse of the top of my lacy stockings... I can see Mulder eyeing me curiously in the windscreens reflection, best not to think about that... Please work... "Found it." I murmur as I step back from the car with my purse in my hand.

Turning my back on the car I make a show of not being able to see the details on my cards, it is dark after all. "I'm sorry..." I smile up at the officer. "I can't see my cards... Could we..?" I nod in the direction of his car... the light will help but in reality I want to have this conversation as far away from Mulder as possible.

"Certainly." The officer replies, he's much younger than I first thought.

As we head back to his patrol vehicle. I find my license and murmur. "Here it is... I know I was driving too fast, I am really sorry..." I state as I pass my license to him before I lift my hand to my forehead and rub gently. "I am just sooo tired. I really want to get home and get some sleep... But I know that's no excuse..." I add before trailing my hand down my throat and toying with the collar of my blouse then playing with my cross to draw his gaze further.

The officer places his hand in his pocket, a tell tale sign that my actions are having some effect on him. "Do you want me to do anything?" I coo.

"Excuse me?" He was taken aback, bless him... he must be new to all this.

"Do I need to sign anything?" I asked innocently. "This has never happened to me before."

"Oh... ummm... yes." The officer stammers, guiding me to the front of his car before rummaging in the back of the car for his ticket book.

Perching on the car bonnet, I lean back on my hands as I admire the stars... Planetary alignment indeed... It really is a beautiful night.

"Miss?" He murmurs as he rejoins me breaking the silence. "May I ask a question?"

"Of course." I reply as I cross my legs provocatively in front of me.

"If you are that tired... why not ask your husband to drive?"

"My husband?" I asked truly confused before I followed his gaze to Mulder who is watching us intently in the rear view mirror. "Oh..." I giggle stroking the officer's arm. "He's not my husband, he's just someone I work with... and to be honest, I think he's been drinking." It's not really a lie... for all I know he may have been drinking... he was last night after all.

"He's a doctor too?"

I can't help but smile. He's an observant officer after all to have spotted the MD on my license even in this light.

"He is, I'm a pediatrician and he's head of the department." It's half true... Kinda, in a way, okay, I am going to hell... "We've been on a conference all weekend and he has been a complete, arrogant... well..." I trailed off realizing 'pig' was not the right word to use.

"He's not a good boss then?" The officer asks smiling... he still hasn't pulled out his pen, there's hope.

I smiled sweetly at him. "He's normally okay... but this weekend; well let's just say he made a few too many jokes about snapping on latex." Now that is true.

The officer looks back to the car and shakes his head in dismay. "Would you like me to have a word with him, Miss? That sounds like sexual harassment to me."

Oh how tempted I am... but no, I can't... "Thanks, but... I wouldn't want to make things worse." I reply sweetly as I rub my neck slightly, making sure I push my chest out a little more.

"Do we need to?" I ask nodding to his ticket book as I suck on my index finger.

"Ummm..." He hesitated... the pivotal moment of truth. "No... Not this time, I think I will just let you off with a warning."

I look at him wide eyed... I'd hoped that this would work but I must admit... I'm slightly surprised it has. "Are you sure? You won't get into trouble?"

"No, Miss. I can use my discretion in this type of situation." The officer assures me, as he adjusts his belt before absently playing with the butt of his gun.

"If you're sure..." I murmur feeling a little guilty about using my feminine attributes to further my own agenda but hey... it's only a speeding ticket right? "Thank you... That will make things easier. God only knows I will have trouble living this down anyway..." A complete truth... will wonders never cease...?

"May I make a suggestion?" I tilt my head to the side, an indication he may continue. "Maybe you should take a bit of a rest... a breather to help wake you up for the remainder of your drive."

Now, I'm not naïve. I know some cops let you off tickets because they can't be bothered with the paperwork but this guy seems genuinely concerned... It's really quite touching...

"You're right, I know... I just don't wanna be stuck with 'him' anymore then I have to be." More truth... I'm even considering taking a couple of personal days because of that bitch... of a case.

"Well. You could stay out here for a bit. I could stay with you... I'm due a break anyway." Is he coming onto me?

"You wouldn't mind?" I purr.

"Why would any man mind spending time with a beautiful woman such as yourself?" What do you know?... he was a slow starter but he's getting in the swing of things now.

"You'll make me blush." I giggle... take that Mulder! You aren't the only one who can flirt with local law enforcement officers.

"Do you mind if I...?" He asks as he pulls out a packet of cigarettes.

"Not at all." I reply with a sweet smile... I can't even remember the last time I smiled this much... Sure, I flirt with Mulder sometimes but it's not the same when you know the other person has no real interest in you... but this, well, this is satisfying.

"Would you like one?" He asks... Now I know I shouldn't... yesterday was just a slip but it tasted soooo good... Why the hell not?

"Sure." I answer, sounding defiant to my own ears. He pushes a cigarette up from the packet and I surprise even myself as I lean down and extract it with my teeth. "Thanks!" I purr, just like riding a bike... you never forget how.

The officer flicks his lighter for me and as I look at the flame I'm reminded of the fiery depths of hell, but even that doesn't stop me... it almost beckons me. I lean down and light the forbidden stick, inhaling deeply as I allow my blouse to gape open once more for the hell of it... You know... I should feel cheap, exploiting my body like this but... it's really rather liberating... Emily Pankhurst must be turning in her grave.

I watch him light his own cigarette and smile as the flame dances in his eyes... he really is rather handsome.

"So..." I start, wondering what to chat about. "... How did you end up drawing the short straw... patrolling on your own at this time of night?"

"New guy." He states as he looks back to Mulder sat in the car... I can just imagine him glaring at us... not because he cares but because he's bored... well he can just wait for me and see how it feels for once. "...and we are very short staffed."

"Well, that's lucky for me then." I smile before I take a long drag... God, the nicotine feels so good filling my lungs...

"Do you have much further to travel?" He asks with something hidden in his tone.

"Yes, unfortunately."

"Shame."

"Shame?" I ask.

"I was going to ask for your number." He smiles at me... with a shock I realize that it is a smile Mulder has used on me before but I quickly dismiss the thought.

"Well, in that case... yes, it is a shame..." I smile seductively at him before worrying my bottom lip, this flirting thing is a lot easier then I remember. "...because I would have given it to you"  
'Lucifer, come in Lucifer...' his radio hisses from the cars interior.

Skirting around to the car door he reaches in through the window... Oh, he has a nice ass too... I miss his conversation as I am too busy admiring the view but he's back next to me in moments.

"Lucifer?" I ask, intrigued.

"I know..." He tuts before adding defensively. "...I had evil parents."

Smiling widely at his little joke I purr my response. "I like it, I like unusual names."

He smiles in a way that suggests he's not used to people responding well to his name.

"Well, it's been nice meeting you Miss, but I am afraid that duty calls."

"Okay, thank you... Lucifer." I murmur as I stand... not being able to resist, I reach up to the sky and stretch... I can feel his eyes on me and catch them just as he scopes out my bust line... "I feel much better now, Officer." It's no lie... I really do... it's as though all the stress from this case has just washed away from my body.

"You drive safely now Miss." He states as I walk back to the car, I add an extra wiggle to my walk before tossing back over my shoulder a quick wink.

"I will Lucifer."

Lucifer??? I roll my eyes. Flirting with the devil indeed... I can just hear the town's people now... 'Yes sir, Satan it was!'

As I draw level with my car door I drop the cigarette on the ground and extinguish the embers. I hear the officer's voice though the still night and can't help but blush.

"This had better be good, Connie."

Opening the door I slide back into the driving seat and adjust my skirt. I decide to leave my blouse buttons as they are... I am, after all, feeling rather daring now.

I turn the keys in the cars ignition feeling Mulder's eyes on me. Unable to resist I turn to look at him, he's slack jawed and looking completely astonished.

"No ticket?" he asks even though he knows the answer.

"No." I reply evenly.

He looks completely dumbstruck. "I can't even begin to comprehend what I have just witnessed." He declares... even though he is the 'extreme possibilities' fraction of our duo.

"What do you think you just witnessed?" I ask as a slightly seductive smile turns up the corners of my mouth.

He opens his mouth and closes it again a few times before he decides on a suitable answer. "Something... Cosmic..."

I can't help but smile widely.

Oooohhhh... Good answer.

x

Author's notes - Okay, what did you think?

I am sure I am not the only one that thought Scully had a rough deal on the Comity case. In my mind this piece helps return some balance.

No offence is intended by this piece to anyone... I am certainly not implying that a traffic cop can be swayed in his or her duties. Oh and yes... I know a traffic cop would never be patrolling alone but creative license and all that.

Big Thank you to both Matt and Enpauriel for the betas... hugs to you both.

Anyway, Feed me... or ya know... review :)


End file.
